Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input method, and more particularly to a touch input method and an electronic apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, many different electronic apparatus, such as personal computer, laptop or mobile apparatus, come out successively and are broadly used in daily lives. When using the electronic apparatus, users usually require input interfaces such as keyboards, mice, and touch panels to input characters, give commands and control the cursor on a display screen. Generally speaking, many electronic apparatus are equipped with a mouse as a tool for controlling the cursor; however, for laptops or mobile apparatus, an external mouse needs to be carried and installed separately and requires a certain manipulating space when being used, which rather causes inconvenience. In contrast, laptops or mobile apparatus commonly substitute a touch panel for a mouse, so that the user is able to control the cursor on the display screen via the touch panel.
However, although the user is able to control the cursor on the display screen with the touch panel, it is difficult to nimbly perform manipulations such as select, click, call menu, execute and drag directly via the touch panel. Therefore, current touch panels can't replace the mouse and have to be used together with actual left and right keys to provide better manipulation. In other words, it is still one of the objectives that persons skilled in the art strive to achieve to provide a more preferable touch input method using a touch module having touch functions.